La Paternidad de un Dragón Emperador
by Josueava1990
Summary: Que pasaría si aquel castaño en realidad tuvo una adolescencia normal y logro encontrar el amor, pero no en forma de un ángel caído y logrará formar una familia...pero un infortunio se atravezo dejándolo en la situación de padre soltero
1. Padre

**_Este fic es un trabajo en conjunto con un amigo de Wattpad llamado Espartanoscuro, esperemos les guste la histori_****_a_**

**_CAPITULO_**** 1: PADRE**

Es una mañana muy tranquila en la Ciudad Kuoh, las personas a hacer sus rutinas con normalidad, la luz de la mañana entra por la ventana dándole en la cara a un castaño...aunque esté parece indiferente aún sumido en sus sueños...pero un fuerte golpe en la cara lo despierta. Era la patada de un pequeño pie, la persona al lado de el aún seguía dormida. El castaño se levanta y destapo a la persona a su lado

-No otou-san...no puedo comer mas-decia una pequeña niña castaña mientras babeaba su almohada con una sonrisa

-¿De nuevo aquí Hikari?...*suspiro* que se le va a hacer...-dijo el castaño resignado mientras despertaba a la pequeña castaña

-Hikari...Hikari...-decia el castaño mientras la movía suavemente

-*Bostezo*...buenos días otou-san-dijo la pequeña castaña regalandole una sonrisa al castaño

-Cambiate mientras preparo el desayuno-dijo el castaño para que la niña le respondiera con un gran "Hi"

Luego de un rato la niña bajo de su habitación con el uniforme de su escuela mientras su padre servía el desayuno

-¡Itadakimasu!-dijeron antes de desayunar, luego de terminar la niña preparó su mochila y sus útiles mientras el castaño tomaba su maleta

-¿No te despediras de mamá?-pregunto el castaño

-Hiiiiiii...-dijo la niña corriendo a la sala

-Nos vemos luego okaa-san-dijo la niña haciendo un tipo de oración con sus manos mientras miraba el retrato de una castaña con lentes

_Mi nombre es Hyoudou Issei, tengo 28 años. La niña a mi lado es mi hija Hikari y tiene 8 años, ella es el regalo mas hermoso que ha dado la vida y...mi fallecida esposa...Aika Kiryuu..._

_Ella fue mi más grande amor, nuestra relación comenzó desde la preparatoria y cuando terminamos la universidad le propuse matrimonio, recuerdo que lloro de felicidad y yo la acompañe._

_Un año despues tuvimos a Hikari, la primera vez que la cargue fue el día más feliz de mi vida. aún mejor que que cuando le propuse matrimonio a Aika, incluso cuando ella me dijo que estaba embarazada...si, esos días fueron los días más felices que he tenido...pero no recuerdo haber llorado de tanta felicidad como esa vez._

_Lamentablemente...la felicidad solo fue temporal...Aika falleció tres años despues, la razón...leucemia. Quedé destrozado...pero no podía derrumbarme, tenía una niña que cuidar y proteger_.

vemos como el castañodeja a la pequeña niña en la primaria, ella se despide alzando el brazo con felicidad.

-¡¡Nos vemos otou-san!!-gritaba Hikari antes de correr a su salón

Luego el castaño tomo camino hacia su trabajo, el llega a una escuela. la Academia Kuoh, al llegar este hace los preparativos en su oficina sacando algunos papeles.

-Tan temprano como siempre-dijo una mujer acercándose al castaño

-Rossweise-sensei...buenos dias- dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Buenos dias-respondio la peliplatina-trabajas muy duro siempre...dime ¿cómo está Hikari-chan?

-Bien...aunque últimamente dice tener pesadillas-dijo Issei

-¿Pesadillas?-pregunto la peliplatina

-Bueno...ha tenido mucha presión, después de todo, últimamente llegó tarde a casa...-respondio Issei

-Ya veo...pero no debería dejar mucho tiempo a Hikari-chan sola Issei-san-dijo la peliplatina

-No lo hare...de hecho está muy emocionada, quiere que la lleve a la feria este fin de semana...-dijo el castaño

-puedo entender su emoción jejeje-dijo rossweise riendo

Luego de un rato el castaño se dirijio a su salón de clases

-¡Buenos días Hyoudou-sensei-dijeron en coro todo el salón

-Buenos días...espero y hayan estudiado...-dijo el castaño a sus estudiantes

-Eeeeeeehhh-decian todos sus estudiantes en un tono aburrido

Luego de terminar las clases, este se dirijio a su oficina. por los pasillos solo escuchaba los suspiros de chicos y chicas, una figura de cabello carmesí pasaba por los pasillos

-Buenos días sensei-dijo una pelirroja con sonrisa picarona pero elegante

-Buenos días Gremory-san...-respondio el castaño siguiendo su camino mientras la pelirroja hacia lo mismo en la dirección opuesta.

Los estudiantes se qquedaron perplejos, el castaño actuaba natural ante la estudiante mas hermosa de la escuela. Ella era la fantasía de muchos jovenes, incluso de algunos maestros...aunque habiendo tanta belleza en la escuela los estudiantes comenzaban a preguntarse cuál sería la waifu de Issei-sensei.

Al terminar el día la peliplatina se despedía del castaño, este le envío a su hija que llegaría tarde de nuevo

Se hizo de noche y el castaño tomaba camino de vueltas casa aunque muy reflexivo, tenía un tema en la cabeza que lo dejaba muy pensativo.

_-[Escucha Issei...se que nadie podrá ocupar el espacio de Aika-chan...pero Hikari-chan necesita una figura materna...alguien que la cuide en ti ausencia]_-fueron las palabras que le dijo su madre en su última visita

-*suspiro* es fácil decir eso okaa-san...pero mi trabajo ocupa la mayor parte de mi tiempo...además aunque tuviera tiempo, dudo mucho que haya alguien tan buena como para querer a Hikari como su propia hija-se dijo a si mismo en voz baja el castaño

Mientras él castaño caminaba distraído, este choco con alguien tirando muchos papeles en el proceso.

-Lo siento...no miré por dónde iba-dijo Issei mientras ayudaba a la chica a recoger sus cosas.

-No te preocupes, yo también estaba muy reflexiva-dijo una voz muy seductora.

Era una mujer muy hermosa de un cabello azul marino largo y llevaba un hermoso vestido rojo vino sacando a relucir sus grandes atributos.

-Lo siento...-dijo nuevamente el castaño después de ayudarla a recoger sus cosas.

-No te preocupes...-dijo la mujer mientras le sonreía-...veo que trabajas en la Academia Kuoh...

-Eh?...cómo lo...-pregunto el castaño

-Bueno...leí un par de los examenes...-respondio la peliazul-...y me gustaría que alguna de mis chicas estudiarán ahí...aunque causarían muchos problemas...jeje-dijo la peliazul algo nerviosa

-Los adolescentes son difíciles de tratar...hay un dúo muy especial que siempre es atrapado en sus..."observaciones al aire libre"...-dijo el castaño

-Oh...la escuela tiene ese tipo de actividades?-pregunto la peliazul

-N-no...-respondio el castaño algo nervioso para después avergonzarse- l-lo siento...son a-actividades no aceptadas por la escuela...no son malos chicos solo que...necesitan a alguien que los guíe...

-Eres el primer hombre al que escucho decir eso-dijo la peliazul

-...¿Que tipo de hombres frecuentas?..-dijo confundido el castaño hasta que se dió cuenta de lo que salió por su boca- ouh...lo siento...no es de mi incumbencia...

-No, está bien...mi jefe es un tirano después de todo jejeje...-dijo la peliazul

-Si...todos los jefes son así...jejeje-asi ambos comenzaron a reír

-Me presento, soy Hyodou Issei- dijo el castaño

-Mucho gusto Issei-san, yo soy Kalawarner...-dijo la peliazul

-Oh, vaya...eres extranjera?-pregunto el castaño

-Se podría decir que si...aún no me acostumbro a las costumbres japonesas...dime ¿crees que podrias ayudarme un poco?-dijo la peliazul

-Y-yoo...-dijo sonrojado

-Por favor...te invitaré a un cafe-dijo la peliazul

**Cambio de escena**

vemos como el castaño llega a su casa, una pequeña castaña lo recibe con una gran sonrisa

-Bienvenido de vuelta otou-san-dijo Hikari antes de abrazarlo

-Volvi...-dijo Issei correspondiendo el abrazo y dándole una sonrisa a la pequeña-...que hay para cenar?

**_Continuara_**

_espero les haya gustado_

_dejen sus review y nos veremos para la próxima_

_además dejare el link aquí del perfil de Espartanoscuro ya que tiene interesantes fics_

_https/user/Espartanoscuro12_

_por cierto la apariencia de Hikari es de Ai Hinatsuru de oshigoto no ryuu_

_sin mas qué decir_

_sayonara ficmaniacos_


	2. instinto

**Capítulo 2: instinto**

El castaño llevaba de la mano a su hija de camino a la escuela mientras la niña daba pequeños brincos de felicidad tratando de imitar a un conejo.

-Te veo muy animada Hikari-chan-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa

-Es que se acerca el fin de semana otou-san-dijo con una sonrisa dulce la pequeña castaña, el castaño dejo a su hija la entrada de la primaria mientras ella agitaba su brazo con una sonrisa despidiéndose y entrando al interior del recinto

El castaño siguio con su rutina al llegar a la academia. Saludo a la peliplata y se dirigió a su salón de clases, al terminar se dirigió a su oficina.

-¡Yajooo issei-sensei!-dijo una voz femenina y juguetona, al voltear el castaño vio a una mujer de apariencia joven, bien vestida, de menor estatura que el y su cabello arreglado en un par de coletas.

-!Directora Sitri!-dijo sorprendido el castaño.

-Mooo, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Serafall o sera-chan cuando estemos solos-refunfuño la pelinegra haciendo puchero.

-¡Imposible!, estamos en la escuela- dijo el castaño avergonzado-ademas, ¿no debería estar en una reunion atendiendo las peticiones del Consejo Estudiantil?.

-Jeje bueno iba de camino para allá...dime que te parece si me acompañas-dijo la pelinegra llevando del brazo al castaño

-D-directora Sitri-dijo el castaño apenado por el acto de la pelinegra

-Por cierto...¿cómo está Hikari-chan?-pregunto la pelinegra de coletas

-Ella está muy bien, gracias por preguntar...aunque últimamente ha estado teniendo pesadillas-dijo Issei algo preocupado.

-¿Pesadillas?-pregunto la pelinegra-¿de qué tipo?

-Bueno...siempre que le pregunto, termina llorando...aunque a veces me dice**...**

**_Flashback_**.

_La__ pequeña castaña estaba abrazada a su padre mientras lloraba, el castaño solo se preocupo más_.

_-¿¡Princesa que ocurre!?-pregunto preocupado por su hija_.

_-Otou-san-otou-san...por favor...no vallas a la fuente del parque...-imploraba en llanto la pequeña-por favor...prometemelo._

_-Hikari...-susurro en voz baja Issei mientras abrazaba a su hija y la acariciaba la cabeza para tranquilizarla-no te preocupes princesa...te lo prometo..-dijo Issei viendo cara a cara a su hija-...además no me gusta ir al parque si no estás conmigo- con una de sus manos, el castaño limpio algunas lágrimas de sus mejillas._

-_Otou-san-hikari__ se limpio el resto de lágrimas y le dió una sonrisa a su padre_.

**_Flashback end_**.

-Hikari-chan-dijo preocupada la pelinegra

-Ademas...-continuo el castaño-dijo que en sus sueños siempre hay plumas negras cayendo...

-¿¡Plumas negras!?-exclamo curiosa la pelinegra-

-Si...he buscado en varios libros sobre interpretaciones...pero solo menciona que es una representación de los angeles caídos...aunque dudo de eso, de todas formas compraré un amuleto por si acaso-dijo Issei rascándose la mejilla con un dedo

-Y-ya veo...entonces yo tambien te daré un amuleto después y a Hikari-chan le haré un hechizo de protección con amor...-dijo animada la pelinegra haciendo una pose de chica magica

-jejeje ciertamente eso me ayudaria Directora Sitri-dijo el castaño mientras ambos llegaban a la sala del Consejo Estudiantil, la pelinegra- de coletas abrí la puerta tarareando una cancioncanción con una sonrisa

-¡Sooonaaa-chaaaaan!-grito con alegría la pelinegra- mientras corría a abrazar a una pelinegra de lentes que estaba sentada en su escritorio

-¡De-detengase Directora!...¡Directora!...¡¡ONEE-SAMA!!-gritaba la pelinegra de lentes sonrojada por el abrazo repentino de la Directora.

La pelinegra de coletas se había detenido mientras su hermana menor la sermoneaba sobre su comportamiento y posición.

-Ara ara...no lo esperabamos por aquí Hyodou-sensei-dijo una pelinegra de buen ver

-Himejima-san, solo compartía camino con la Directora Sitri además...¿no deberían estar teniendo actividades del club en este momento?-pregunto el castaño

-Bueno...buchou me envió para discutir algunos asuntos con Sona-Kaichou-respondio la pelinegra

-Ya veo...solo tengan cuidado y no hagan nada ilícito de noche...se que el Club del Ocultismo tiene temas interesantes, pero intenten mantenerse a raya de juegos peligrosos como Hanako-san...podrían invocar un demonio en la escuela jajaja-dijo Issei bromeando lo último mientras la pelinegra reía algo nerviosa-no las interrumpo más, así que me retiro, hasta pronto

El castaño salio de la escuela y vio que había un poco de luz aun, así que tomo camino a una cafeteria. cuando llego se encontró con una hermosa mujer peliazul, la mayoría de hombres que estaban alrededor y pasando por ahí la miraban con lujuria, además de sentirse celosos cuando ella saludo con una sonrisa al castaño.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar-dijo issei mientras se sentaba

-no te preocupes, llegas a tiempo jeje-respondio la peliazul

El y la peliazul conversaron sobre algunas costumbres de Japón, poco a poco el tiempo fue pasando junto con algunas sonrisas que compartían en el proceso. Los segundo se convirtieron en minutos y los minutos en horas, parecía que se la pasaban bien.

-Dime Issei-san-dijo la peliazul llamando la atención del castaño-¿porque escogiste ser profesor?¿no te causan problemas los adolescentes?

-mmm...a decir verdad...los adolescentes son en su mayoría tranquilos, aunque siempre se les alborotan las hormonas por el sexo contrario jejeje-dijo Issei riendo un poco-y sobre mi profesión...sinceramente quería ser historiador, pero un viejo amigo me invitó a la Academia Kuoh ya que necesitaban un profesor de historia...al principio creí que no soportaría a los adolescentes...pero ellos solo necesitaban a alguien con quién hablar y que los escuchara, además de un pequeño empujon para esforzarse...por eso me quedé como profesor.

La peliazul solo acariciaba su pelo dándole señales al castaño, pero este parecía que no notarlas cosa que le extrañaba a la peliazul

-Un empujó eh...me preguntó si eso es lo que necesitan mis chicas...-dijo la peliazul pensativamente

-¿Acaso tienes hijas kalawarner-san?-pregunto curioso Issei

-Jaja no, pero es tal como dices...a los adolescentes se les alborotan. las hormonas...por cierto Issei...¿tienes esposa?-pregunto derepente la peliazul poniendo al castaño algo melancolico

El castaño tomaba en último trago de café mientras el ambiente se volvió un poco incómodo, este solo se rasca nervioso la cabeza por la pregunta.

-lo-lo estaba...ella...ella fallecio hace tiempo...-dijo con tristeza el castaño, la suficiente para no incomodar a la peliazul.

-Y-ya veo...-dijo pa peliazul con empatia- ...perder a una persona querida puede ser difícil...

-Cierto...pero antes de irse...me dejó un bonito recuerdo...no...un maravilloso regalo-dijo el castaño con una sonrisa cálida

-¿un regalo?..-pregunto la peliazul

-**C****ambio de escena**.-

Vemos al castaño tomando camino mientras se despide de la peliazul. Ella se queda pensativa despues de que se fue el castaño viendo su taza de café a medio terminar, pero sus pensamientos son interrumpidos.

-¿Porque tardas tanto en asesinarlo?-pregunto una pequeña rubia con un vestido de loli-gotica

-¿Mittelt-chan?¿que haces aquí?-pregunto la peliazul

-Bueno...ssolo quería ver a Kala-nee-sama trabajando...pero al parecer te cuesta algo de trabajo-dijo la loli-rubia con una sonrisa-¿no crees que Kokabiel-sama se moleste por tardarse en asesinarlo?

-Mittelt-chan...debemos actuar con cautela...si lo matamos directamente, los demnios a cargo de esta ciudad tomarán medidas extremas...tenemos que hacerlo parecer un accidente...- respondió la peliazul tomando su último trago de café.

-Ooohh, como esperaba de Kala-nee-sama-dijo sorprendida la loli-rubia.

-**Cambio de escena**.

El castaño al llegar a su hogar es recibido por la pequeña castaña.-Bienvenido a casa otou-san-dijo hikari con un delantal pequeño y una espátula en su mano-dime otou-san...como te fue en tu cita-de forma pícara pregunto la pequeña a su progenitor- ¡acaso ya me conseguiste una madre!

-D-detente Hikari...solo...solo fue una charla nada más..-dijo Issei nervioso y sonrojado

-Peeeeero...volverán a tener una "charla" verdad jeje-dijo con tono burlón la castañita mientras Issei solo agachaba la cabeza en derrota-¡lo sabía!¡otou-san ya no será soltero!-exclamo con alegría la pequeña saltando de un lado a otro

-D-detente...Hikari...¡¡Hikari!!-grito avergonzado el castaño al ver cómo si hija no dejaba de celebrar por lo que soltó una pequeña sonrisa- ¿cómo que huele a quemado?- pregunto el castaño por un olor extraño a lo que la pequeña paro abruptamente

-¡¡RAYOOOOOOS!!-grito asustada la castaña corriendo hacia la cocina con su padre siguiéndola

**_Continuara..._**

**_Dark Issei:_ **_gracias por tu apoyo, espero te haya agradado_

**_espero les haya gustado el capítulo de hoy_**

**_Dejen sus dudas y saludo en los Review y serán contestadas en el siguiente cap._**

**_Por_****_ parte mía y de Espartano gracias por apoyarnos_**

**_H_****_asta la próxima Ficmaniacos_**


	3. inesperado

**_Capítulo 3: inesperado._**

La mañana era algo ajetreada, era viernes y el castaño sabía que esos días los estudiantes estaban emocionados por su fin de semana...aunque algunos de ellos no tanto pues aún tenían que ir a sus prácticas de club. Sin embargo todos habían pasado sus exámenes por lo cual no tendrían que ir a clases de recuperación y usaría su sábado para llevar a su hija a la feria tal y como se lo prometió, todo iba muy bien.

-Buenos días Hyodou-sensei-era el saludo frecuente de una estudiante pelirroja mientras caminaba a su oficina.

-Buenos días Gremory-san-fue la respuesta del castaño mientras cargaba unos papeles

"mira...es Rías Gremory", era lo que se oía de los estudiantes alrededor ya que la presencia de la chica los dislumbraba...en especial a cierto duo pervertido que babeaba al verla irse con su contoneo de cadera al pasar por el pasillo mientras otros se embelesaban con su gran belleza.

-Cielos...la juventud está alborotada hoy en dia-dijo el castaño

Al llegar a la oficina saludo a la peliplatina que revisaba unos examenes y dejo los papeles en su escritorio, fue a la estantería y se preparó un café para el y un te para su colega.

-M-muchas gracias issei-sensei, eres muy amable...y detallista-dijo la peliplatina susurrando lo último.

-No hay de que Rossweise-sensei-dijo Issei sentándose en su cubículo y tomando un poco de café

-mooo...le he dicho que me llame Ross-chan-dijo la peliplatina haciendo un puchero-...ya que mi nombre es largo

-Etto...ro-rossss...-el castaño trataba de articular palabra alguna fallando torpemente

-eeeh...con que coqueteando en horas laborales...-dijo una pelinegra de coletas entrando a la oficina con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro

-¡Di-Directora Sitri!-dijeron ambos sensei's- es-esto no es lo que parece -hablo el castaño nerviosamente

-C-cierto...so-solo le decía a issei-sensei q-que acortara mi nombre a r-ross ya que es un poco largo-dijo con pena y vergüenza la peliplatina

-oh! ya veo...dime issei-kun..-hablo la pelinegra llamando la atención del castaño mientras ella se acercaba a el-...porque puedes hablar amistosamente con rossweise sin honoríficos formales...pero conmigo no-la pelinegra miro fijamente al castaño quitándole su taza de cafe.

-B-bueno...porque usted es la Directora...además de que estamos en la escuela y sería una falta de respeto-contesto issei

-mmm...así que si no fuera la Directora...me llamarías por mi nombre?-pregunto la pelinegra mientras tomaba un trago de café

-Ettoo...Ditectora...-el castaño la iba a detener pre era tarde

-¡¡Waaaa!!¡pense que era chocolate caliente!..-exclamo con algo de asco infantil por el contenido de la taza

El castaño solo rio ante la reacción infantil de la pelinegra a lo que las dos lo veían con extrañeza

-jaja lo siento Directora, es que se parece demasiado a mi hija-dijo el castaño limpiando los lentes mientras paro de reir-todas las mañanas ella bebé de mi taza creyendo que es chocolate y siempre acaba decepcionada jeje-explico issei-..pero al final siempre le hago uno

-jejeje tienes razón...es otra cosa que tendríamos en común Hikari-chan y yo...-dijo la pelinegra

-¿en común?- pregunto curiosa la peliplatina inclinando un poco la cabeza a un lado de forma tierna

Tanto Issei como Serafall que daron en silencio mientras daban una forzada sonrisa para después la pelinegra despedirse de ambos

-oh!...se me hace tarde, no los interrumpo más pero no coqueteen más ok-dijo Serafall saliendo del salón aprisa

-¡no estamos coqueteando!-exclamo sonrojada Rossweise mientras algunos sensei's- que entraban bien extrañados la escena haciendo a la peliplata sonrojar mas-moo la Directora debería dejar esos comportamientos infantiles hmph-dijo haciendo un puchero la peliplatina

-s-si...jejeje-rio nervioso el castaño mientras se rascaba la mejilla con un dedo

La verdad es que el castaño y la pelinegra tenían un secreto. un día el castaño llevaba a su hija a pasear...aunque a la pequeña le gustaba el cosplay...en especial aquellas dónde puede llevar orejas de neko.

**_Flashback_**

_En una ocasión Issei la llevo a un evento de anime/manga y este al ser muy sobreprotector no permitió que nadie se le acercara...pero de un momento a otro la perdió de vista, cosa que lo puso histérico haciéndolo que buscará por todas partes._

_-¡¡¡Hikariiii!!!-gritaba por todas partes el castaño-¡¡¡Hikariiiii!!!_

_-¡¡Otou-saaaan!!-grito u a pequeña llamando a su padre, ella venía sujeta de la mano de una pelinegra con un cosplay de chica magica la cual soltó para correr hacia los brazos de su progenitor_

_-!Hikari!-aliviado abrazo a su pequeña hija-...¿dónde estabas?_

_-Me perdí entre tanta gente oto-san...pero onee-chan me ayudó a buscarte-dijo la pequeña castaña volteando hacia donde estaba la chica._

_-M-muchas__ gracias...¡¡Directora Sitri!!-el castaño se había sorprendido de quién era la chica magica._

-_H-H-Hyodou-sensei?-dijo__ confundida la pelinegra__Con vergüenza y un sonrojo en su rostro trato de cubrir su cosplay la pelinegra lo cual era muy raro ya que siempre lo port aba con orgullo, le encantaba la ocasion. Pero algo dentro de ella la hizo sentir avergonzada de como un empleado la veía hacer su pasatiempo y más el castaño._

_-Otoo-san...-la pequeña llamo la atención de su padre jalandole la manga de la camisa-¿¡conoces a una Mahou Shoujo real!?-pregunto Hikari con estrellitas en los ojos_

_-B-bueno...más o menos-respondio Issei_

_-¡¡sugoiiiiiiii!!-grito la pequeña saltando de alegría haciendo que a ambos adultos se les pasará la vergüenza._

_Luego__ de eso la pelinegra convivio con el padre y su hija pasándola muy bien en el evento ya que la pequeña hablaba con la pelinegra sobre las Mahou Shoujo. Desde entonces cuando salen a un evento anime, la pelinegra ayuda a la castaña con sus cosplay y de ahi nació la relación de amistad de ambos adultos...ya que la pequeña hablo bien de su padre._

**_Flashback_****_ end._**

Después de divagar en sus recuerdos, el castaño puso manos a la obra y terminar con el papeleo.

_**Momentos****después**_.

Luego de terminar su trabajo el castaño se preparaba para encontrarse con cierta peliazul y continuar con sus "charlas". El creía haberle ya hablado lo suficiente sobre las costumbres de Japón por lo que ella en agradecimiento lo invito a cenar.

Issei se sentía algo incómodo con eso, pero Hikari insistió en que fuera y por su mente pasaba las palabras que le había dicho su madre. El sentía que así estaban bien...pero algo en su interior le decía que que era una oportunidad para conseguirle una figura materna a Hikari.

Kalawarner llevo al castaño a un restaurante algo caro, cosa que le dió incomodidad a Issei pues su sueldo no cubriría todo esto...aunque ella es la que invitaba. La peliazul insistía en algunos platillos, decía que nunca se sabe cuándo será lo último que comerás en tu vida.

Issei lo interpretó en que la peliazul trataba de vivir la vida en todo su esplendor, de cierta manera le recordó a su difunta esposa, la cual en sus años de preparatoria tomaba fotos y shippeaba a los varones con sus amigos haciendo que las Fujoshi sangraran por la nariz...esto por su puesto los molestaba y el pagaba esos platos rotos por protegerla, pero siempre recibiría de ella una recompensa al final del día.

Luego de comer el castaño agradeció la cena, se despidió de la peliazul y se disponía a marcharse...pero la peliazul insistió en acompañarlo a su casa por lo que tomaron un taxi.

-[a-asi que sus intenciones eran otras...*suspiro*...bueno, supongo que le pediré que se marche si sucede eso...no quiero decepcionar a Hikari...]-penso el castaño sintiéndose como si fuera un juguete sexual.

Al llegar a la casa, bajaron del taxi y se aproximaron a la puerta principal, la peliazul solo sonreía mientras el castaño le daba la espalda y se acercaba la puerta para abrirla.

-[Alfin...¿quien sospecharía de esto?]-penso la peliazul con una sonrisa siniestra-[eres el objetivo que más tiempo me ha costado, puedes agradecerle a esos demonios...pero ser asesinado en tu propia casa es algo que podría pasarle a cualquiera, además es perfecto...raynare-chan seria muy impaciente, pero yo soy más cautelosa ya que no me gustan los cabos sueltos...lo siento por la niña pero sin resentimientos, solo es mi trabajo]-pensaba la peliazul mientras en su mano creaba una lanza de luz-[solo abre la puerta y...]

-¡Bienvenido de vuelta, otoo-san!-exclamo alegre la pequeña castaña. la peliazul quedó petrificada en su lugar y la lanza había desaparecido

_"Okaa-saaan"_

Por un corto lapso de tiempo la peliazul oyó una voz dentro de su mente llevándola a tener un mal recuerdo. Tuvo que recomponerse por un momento fingiendo una sonrisa.

-[¡¿porque?!...¡¿porque no pude hacerlo?!, ¡están frente a mi!...¡no hay personas alrededor!...¡¿porque me detuve?!-eran los pensamientos de la peliazul al no saber que le pasó

-Kalawarner-san-llamo Issei teniendo la atención de la peliazul-¿quiere pasar adelante para tomar una tasita de te?-dijo el castaño invitando a la peliazul a entrar a la casa.

-No...verás...yo-dijo nerviosa la peliazul antes de ser tomada de la mano por una pequeña castaña

-Vamos onee-sama-dijo la pequeña regalando le una sonrisa a la peliazul mientras le insistía a entrar a la casa por lo que Kalawarner se rindió y entro con los dos castaños.

**_continuara..._**

**_espero OS haya gustado_**

_**Dark Issei: **Es verdad lo de mejorar y gracias por eso. sobre las actualizaciones, como este fic ya estába publicado en Wattpad quise traerlo a este tipo de plataforma para aquellos que no les gusta o no pueden tener dicha aplicación. por lo que llegara hasta el 8 y se tendrá una espera de actualización del capítulo 9 que aún no sale por razones de trabajo_

_y tú pregunta más ansiosa...¡si habrá harem!_

_solo que no detallaré quienes serán las féminas que pelearán por el_

_**Osvaldoregulus:** gracias por tu apoyo y la idea llegó tras leer algunos dónde ponían a issei de padre, aunque en estos solo eran de un issei de 16 o 17 años y si era maduro seria mayormente en los de traición o infidelidad, por lo que nos enfocamos en un issei maduro desde el inicio del propio canon aunque no tomaremos al 100% lo canonico._

_**checo192811:** gracias también por tu apoyo y espero que te guste el desarrollo que lleva_

**_De mi parte agradezco sus comentarios y si tiene dudas o alguna que otra curiosidad (sin necesidad de dar spoiler), la pueden hacer en los Review_**

**_Sin más qué decir ...Hasta la próxima Ficmaniacos _**


	4. Diversion

**_Capitulo 4: Diversión_**

La peliazul estaba confundida, aunque sus planes eran otros...termino entrando a la casa del castaño mientras la pequeña castaña la jalaba del brazo guiandola a la sala. Cuando ella pudo acomodarse en uno de los sillones de la sala, el castaño se encamino hacia la cocina a preparar te.

La peliazul insistió que no era necesario...pero el castaño hizo caso omiso y entro a la cocina. Después de haberse retirado el castaño, Hikari se sentó en el sofá que estaba al lado del sillón de la peliazul

-Bien, mientras Otoo-san está preparando el te-dijo con una sonrisa llamando la atención de la peliazul-Dime Onee-chan...cuáles son tu intenciones con Otoo-san?-pregunto la castaña si quitar la sonrisa y mirando sombriamente a la peliazul(mirada Yandere)

-*glup*...[¡¿q-que es esta at-atmosfera tan intensa?!]-penso sorprendida y algo temerosa la peliazul-[¡¿porque está niña me está intimidando?!]...¡no! yo...-iba a responder la peliazul hasta que llegó el castaño con una charola

-princesa, no molestes a kalawarner-san-regaño Issei a su hija mientras ponía la charola en la mesa

-jeje lo siento Otoo-san...tengo que ser meticulosa con quién se quiera relacionar contigo-se disculpó Hikari susurrando lo ultimo fríamente mientras veía a una nerviosa peliazul.

Luego del interrogatorio kalawarner dejo de sentir la hostilidad de la pequeña y paso a una agradable conversación entre los tres. pasaban las horas y Hikari ya se había dormido en el regazo de su padre mientras él y la peliazul aún seguían conversando.

-Tu hija es muy linda Issei-san...[solo cuando no interroga a alguien]-dijo la peliazul pensando lo último con un escalofrio.

-si...-respondio Issei mientas acariciaba los cabellos de su hija-es el mejor regalo que me dejó mi esposa...

-ya veo...-dijo la peliazul viendo a la castaña dormir tranquilamente

-Lo siento...debo estarte incomodando-dijo el castaño con pena, volteó a mirar hacia el reloj para ver la hora- ya se hizo tarde...

-Es verdad...paso el tiempo muy rápido mientras te entretienes-dijo la peliazul

-¿Quieres que llame a un taxi para que te lleve a casa?-pregunto Issei

-Aun no...es que...aún tengo algo que hacer jeje-respondio la peliazul nerviosa mientras escondía sus manos detrás de su espalda tratando de crear una lanza...pero algo dentro de ella se lo impedía-[¡¿que pasa conmigo?!¡¿porque no puedo matarlo?!¡el está enfrente de mi!]

-¿Algo que hacer?...creo que es muy peligroso que hagas algo a estas horas y más para una mujer-objeto el castaño levantándose con su hija dormida en brazos mientras se dirigía al teléfono fijo de la entrada

-[es mi oportunidad...lo siento Issei-san, solo sigo órdenes]-la peliazul volvió a hacer una pequeña lanza para atravezarlo...pero nuevamente algo se lo impide-[¡¿porque?!...el es presa facil en este momento, solo debo atravesarlo en la garganta para que no grite y ella...ella está dormida...no se dará cuenta hasta tiempo después...pero si despierta...morirá junto con el]-trato nuevamente de atacar a Issei

-O-okaa-san-susurro en sueños la pequeña castaña haciendo que la peliazul vuelva a estar en un estado de shock.

En la mente de la peliazul aparece un pequeño recuerdo de una figura infantil llamándola "okaa-saaan". Fue un instante lo que duró su recuerdo, de su mano desaparecia la lanza que había creado y pone su vista en el castaño que están dando la dirección...la peliazul se preguntaba aún que le había pasado.

-[Ya es tarde...misión fallida...y el taxista sería otro problema...que fastidio]-se excusaba del fracaso aún sabiendo que puede hacer una barrera y nadie escucharía...pero no pudo...algo en su interior la retenía.

Frustrada solo se sienta en el sillón suavemente...para ella es la primera vez que fracasa de esta forma...y es la primera vez que sus emociones son los causantes de ellos. Ella juro que la próxima vez no dejará que nuevamente la misión fracasará...no desde que le falló a ellos

**_Momentos despues._**

El taxi había llegado y la peliazul se despedía con algo de desanimado del castaño...Issei cree que es por no haber hecho lo que tenía que hacer.

-Kalawarner-san...¿te sientes bien?-pregunto el castaño mientras la peliazul abría la puerta del taxi.

-Si, estoy bien...solo que...algo frustrada ya que no pude hacer el encargo-respondio la peliazul

-No digas eso, tienes que pensar primero en tu salud y tu seguridad, debes descansar un poco y no sobreesfoezarte-comento Issei.

-Descansar...-susurro la peliazul-..si...talvez tengas razón y solo necesito descansar...así podré despejar mi mente

-Kalawarner-san...-llamo una medio-dormida castaña en los brazos de su padre-si está un poco estresada...¿le gustaría ir con Otoo-Otoo-san y conmigo a la feria?-pregunto Hikari

-Hikari, no sabemos si Kalawarner-san tiene algo que hacer ese dia-dijo el castaño a su pequeña hija-perdon...ella a estado algo ansiosa de ir jeje

-Pero Otoo-san...aún tengo que hacerle algunas pruebas para calificarla-ll dicho por la pequeña dejo a los adultos con cara de palo(incluso el taxista)

-fufufu..deacuerdo Hikari-chan, aceptaré tu invitacion-afirmo la peliazul- pasen buenas noches, nos vemos-se despidió de los dos castaño mientras entrentraba al taxi

La pequeña castaña bajo de los brazos de su padre y se fue a su habitación dando saltos de alegría mientras él castaño solo suspiraba por lo atrevida que ra su hija...un calco de su alocada madre pensaba el.

**_Time Skip Sábado_**.

En una banca ubicada cerca de un kiosko de comida se ve sentada a la peliazul en espera de sus acompañantes. los hombres que pasaban ahí no le quitaban lairada por su belleza...aunque algunos se ganaban un buen golpe por parte de sus novias o esposas.

-¡OOOOIII!-grito alegre una pequeña castaña agitando su brazo izquierdo saludando a la peliazul mientras era sostenisa de su mano derecha por su padre- OOOIII KALAWARNER-SAAAAAN

Hikari se acerco a abrazar a la peliazul con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kalawarner saludo y agradeció de que la hayan invitado a Hikari y a Issei. Después de eso tomaron rumbo hacia la feria, qué decir que el castaño y la peliazul conversaron todo el trayecto haciendo que Hikari hiciera un puchero por ser ignorada.

-¡Otoo-san!¡llegaremos tarde y se llenará la fila para entrar!-exclamo Hikari jalando la mano de Issei

-calma hikari o me harás tropezar-dijo el castaño

-fufufu...ella esta muy ansiosa por llegar...bien, vayamos a divertirnos Hikari-chan-dijo la peliazul tomando la mano de la pequeña y corriendo con ella

-¡¡Yay!!-grito la pequeña castaña mientras Issei solo las veía divertirse

Los tres pasaron por varias atracciones, entre ellas están los carritos chocones, la casa de los espejos y un juego de tiro al blanco donde el castaño ganó un oso de peluche para su hija. luego fueron a tomar un breve descanso mientras comían unos algodones de azúcar y unos helados, después prosiguieron con algunos juegos más como la rueda de la fortuna hasta que llegara la hora de el almuerzo donde disfrutaron de unos ricos HotDogs y Hamburguesas.

La peliazul en un principio trato de matar al castaño en una atracción haciéndolo parecer un accidente...pero los juegos eran 100% seguros contra accidentes, ademas al pasar el tiempo la idea se fue esfumando de su mente, olvidándose de ella por completo.

Para la mayoría de la gente que pasaba a la par del trío, veían una familia feliz, la mayoría de hombres sentía envidia del castaño por tan hermosa "esposa" ocasionando nuevamente la escena que se formó en la entrada de la feria de ellos siendo golpeados por sus parejas.

Los tres caminaban tranquilamente hasta que llegaron a un puesto donde había una promoción, una foto familiar a mitad de precio. La pequeña castaña le pidió a su padre que se tomarán una ya que sería un buen recuerdo de los tres, a lo que este accedió, la peliazul al principio se negó...pero los ojitos de borrego a medio morir de Hikari la derrotaron accediendo a tomarse la foto

"Una hermosa foto de familia para un bello recuerdo".

El atardecer empezaba a caer y la pequeña Hikari pidió subir a un último juego...el carrusel, la pequeña subió al juego mientras los dos adultos la miraban desde la baranda saludandola cuando pasaba.

-Debo admitir que fue divertido-dijo la peliazul con una sonrisa

-Si...lo fue...-respondio el castaño para después hacer una reverencia-l..lamento haberte causado molestias...tal vez tenías otros planes hoy..-se disculpó por la repentina invitación de su hija

-No te preocupes Issei-san...hace tiempo que pensaba en algo más que no sea...-dijo la peliazul quedando en silencio por un rato

-¿El trabajo?...-pregunto Issei a lo que la peliazul asintio- si...a veces uno simplemente necesita desconectarse del trabajo...mi esposa siempre me lo decía...aunque siempre pensé que era un pretexto para evadir sus responsabilidades jeje-dijo riendo un poco se lo esquiva que era su esposa.

-jeje tienes razón, las chicas siempre lo ponemos más como pretexto...en especial esas dos..- dijo la peliazul susurrando lo último.

-perdona que pregunte...pero...¿tienes familia kalawarner-san?-pregunto con algo de pena el castaño

-¿familia?...bueno...la tenía...-tristeza reflejaba el rostro se la peliazul al contestar la pregunta del castaño

-Lo-lo siento por preguntar...-se disculpó Issei.

-No te preocupes...ha pasado tiempo desde que lo menciono a alguien mas-dijo la peliazul viendo hacia el carrusel y sus llamativos colores.

-Y...como...sucedió...perdón, creo que no debí../un incendio/-el castaño se iba a disculpar por tratar de preguntar sobre el incidente pero la peliazul lo interrumpió

-Fue en un incendio...yo...ese día...no pude hacer nada-la peliazul trataba inútilmente de parar sus lágrimas.

-Te entiendo...-dijo Issei llamando la atención de la peliazul- entiendo ese sentimiento de impotencia...-las palabras salían con amargura de la boca del castaño-mi esposa Aika...murió de leucemia...y no pude hacer nada...puede que no se compare a tu perdida...pero el sentimiento de perder a alguien querido...es horrible...pero no debo dejar que me afecte demasiado...o ella saldría afectada emocionalmente...-dijo mientras miraba a su hija con una sonrisa-por ella debo ser fuerte

Entre los dos adultos hubo un momento de silencio...silencio que fue roto cuando la peliazul decidió preguntarle algo al castaño

-Issei-san...pensaste alguna vez...haber cambiado de lugar...con tu esposa...haber sido tu el que hubiera muerto en vez de ella?-dijo la peliazul mientras su vista se perdía en el infinito cielo- ya que...una y otra vez...se me ha cruzado ese pensamiento...-con un nudo en la garganta dijo la peliazul mientras trataba inútilmente de no llorar-perdon Issei-san, debí haber sonado patética-con el dorso de su mano se limpiaba algunas lágrimas hasta que el castaño le ofreció un pañuelo, aceptando lo cortezmente- gracias Issei-san

-Kalawarner-san...para mí no eres patética...es mas, eres increíble al haber aguantado todo este tiempo tu perdida-dijo Issei haciendo que la peliazul se sorprenda y le preste atencion- no solo tú haz tenido ese tipo de pensamientos...yo los he tenido varias veces que...me he sentido peor que la escoria...incluso, viendo a mi esposa postrada en cama...deseaba fervientemente ser yo en vez de ella...pero, nunca se cumplia-las manos del castaño apretaban fuertemente las barras del barandal de separación.

-Pe-perdona que te haya hecho recordar algo doloroso-se disculpó la peliazul con el castaño, a lo que el negó con la cabeza

-No tienes que pedir perdón kalawarner-san, son cosas que como humanos no podemos evitar...solo ser más fuertes y seguir adelante sin olvidar los buenos momentos que pasamos con los que partieron-dijo issei recordando los días en Aika, aún estando en cama, siempre le regalaba una sonrisa- una vez le conté de esos pensamientos...aún recuerdo lo que me dijo "yo pensaría igual que tú, porque mi amor por ti es enorme y la prueba de nuestro amor es nuestra pequeña hikari...nuestra luz"-dijo el castaño con un nudo en la garganta mientras posaba su mirada en el carrusel viendo a su hija sonreír de alegría- por eso le prometí en sus últimos momentos que haría lo que fuera para proteger a nuestra luz

La peliazul entendía lo que decía el castaño, por la mente de la mujer paso un pequeño recuerdo de ella junto a su hijo y esposo mientras preparaban la cena

-[Recordar los buenos momentos]...creo que el hubiera dicho lo mismo-dijo con tono melancólico la peliazul posando su mirada nuevamente en el cielo, pero ahora con una sonrisa y sintiéndose aliviada después de tanto tiempo.

-¿Te sientes bien ahora?-pregunto en castaño a la peliazul ya que ella se había quedado en silencio por varios minutos

-Si, estoy bien-respondio Kalawarner regalandole una sonrisa al castaño-¡oh cielos!... Issei-san, me disculparias con hikari, me tendre que adelantar

-No te preocupes...alguien como tu debe tener muchas cosas que hacer-dijo issei-to debería pedir perdón por haberte quitado tiempo

-Oh, no es nada, gracias a ustedes me pude divertido-dijo la peliazul mientras se acercaba al castaño-les agradezco a ustedes dos el haberme invitado-dijo con una sonrisa y agarrando las manos del castaño con las suyas

-Y yo agradezco que hayas tomado tu valioso tiempo con nosotros-el castaño por igual le regaló una sonrisa,

De pronto sintió en su mejilla izquierda un leve toque y se quedó sorprendido...!la peliazul le había dado un beso en su mejilla!, Esto dejo al castaño con un sonrojo en su rostro mientras la peliazul se separaba de el

-Nos vemos después issei-kun...por cierto, puedes decirme Kala-chan para acortar jeje-dijo la peliazul retirándose del lugar y dejando a un castaño anonadado por lo que paso

-Otoo-san y Kalawarner-san?...¿Dónde está?-pregunto la pequeña castaña al acercarse a su padre despues de que terminara el turno en el carrusel, sorprendiendolo y viendo que la peliazul no estaba cerca

-Ah, e-ella tuvo que regresar, ya que dijo que tenía unos asuntos que atender-explico el castaño un poco nervioso y aún sonrojado a su hija-y dijo también que se divirtió mucho con nosotros

-Oohh, quería que se quedara un poco-dijo algo decepcionará de no pasar un rato más con la peliazul

-No te preocupes princesa, otro día la verás-el castaño se agachó y acaricio la cabeza de su hija-por ahora regresemos a casa

-Deacuedo-afirmo la pequeña mientras su padre la subía a sus hombros

En el camino a casa, la pequeña castaña iba en silencio y pensativa, el castaño por su parte se vino a dar cuenta a medio camino de esto por lo que le dió curiosidad y pregunto a su hija el porque iba callada

-Princesa...¿Que sucede?- pregunto el castaño a su hija pensativa

-Mmmm ...¡Lo he decidido!- exclamó Hikari conternando a su padre

-¿El que has decidido, princesa?-volvio a preguntar el castaño curioso.

-¡Decidi que tú y Kalawarner-san tengan una relación y puedan salir como pareja!-dijo firmemente la pequeña castaña dejando en shock al castaño

-Eh?...EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH???-grito issei con la cara roja como tomate

-Asi que Otoo-san, ¡esfuérzate y haz que Kalawarner-san se una a nuestra familia!-ordeno Hikari a su padre

-¡No quiero!...¡además, desde cuándo eres mi casamentera!-exclamo Issei haciendo que su hija insista con el tema...incluso cuando llegaron a casa.

**_Cambio de escena._**

La noche había caído suavemente como un velo oscuro, por los alrededores de una iglesia abandonada, iba caminando tranquilamente la peliazul. Al llegar al frente del recinto, vio a una pequeña rubia sentada en los escalones de la entrada principal.

-¡Llegas tarde kala-sempai!-exclamo molesta la pequeña por la tardanza de su amiga.

-Perdona, pero se presentaron algunos inconvenientes en el camino Mittelt-chan-respondio con seriedad la peliazul, cosa que no creyó la rubia.

-Mientes, de seguro estuviste todo el día con ese hombre verdad-dijo la rubia, poniendo nerviosa a su amiga-...o es que acaso te enamoraste de el fufufu-con tomo picaron comento mittelt sacándole un pequeño sonrojo a la peliazul.

-¡N-n-no digas tonterías como esas!-exclamo un poco nerviosa-s-solo estoy esperando el momento perfecto para acabarlo, eso es todo-dijo cruzándose de brazos y mirando a otro lado-por cierto...¿Dónde está Raynare?-pregunto no viendo a su otra amiga

-Ah, ella...se fue con el exorcista loco, dijeron que irian a hacer una inspeccion-respondio la rubia haciendo que la peliazul se ponga molesta

-No me gusta que ella esté con ese maniático homicida-dijo la peliazul conociendo al susodicho-ese tipo nos traerá solo problemas

-En vez de preocuparte de lo que hagan ellos en su intimidad, deberías enfocarte en tu misión y dejar de jugar a la casita-desde la sombras del recinto se hizo presente un sujeto alto pelinegro vestido con una gabardina gris-oscuro y un sombrero del mismo color, acusando de entrometida a la peliazul.

-No te metas en mis asuntos Donnasher y vuelve al agujero de mierda de dónde saliste-respondio con veneno en sus palabras la peliazul.

-Solo digo que hasta cuándo estarás con esta farsa de "familia feliz" con el objetivo de exterminio-reclamo el pelinegro por la falta de seriedad en el asesinato de issei

-Sera hasta que dejes ese peinado de mierda...se ve que quieres imitar a azazel jajajaa-la peliazul se burló del pelinegros haciéndolo molestar por quién lo comparaban.

-¡No me compares con ese loco otaku amante de los sacred gears¡-exclamo con furia el pelinegro-y hablando de sacred gears, ¿por qué no haz avanzado en el asesinato de ese sujeto?-pregunto a la peliazul, a lo que ella solo lo ignora-se te dijo que la gear de el es peligrosa ypodría afectar nuestros planes, no querrás que Kokabiel-sama sepa que te has puesto a jugar a la mamita-dijo Donnasher molestando a kalawarner

-Ten cuidado con lo que dices pedazo de basura-amenazo la peliazul-que seas el que le lame las bolas a Kokabiel, no te pone por encima de mi perro faldero

-¡Maldita perra!¡Te mataré!-exclamo rabioso el pelinegro creando una lanza de luz mientras la peliazul ni se inmutaba

-¡Ya tranquilícese ustedes dos y dejen de pelear!-la rubia se interpuso entre los dos tratando de detenerlos- Donnasher, aún hay tiempo para terminar la mision, antes de que la carga llegué a Japón...y kala-sempai, necesitamos eliminar a ese sujeto lo más pronto posible-explico la Loli gótica a los dos, el pelinegro deshizo la lanza y se marchó lejos de la iglesia dejando a las dos féminas- kala-sempai...

-si, lo se Mittelt...terminaré la misión *suspiro*-afirmo la peliazul encaminando se al interior del recinto-ire a descansar- le dijo la peliazul a la rubia, Kalawarner ahora se debatía con respecto a la misión...su mente tenía un conflicto y solo le quedaba continuarla...le gustará o no

_**Continuara...**_

_Espero les haya gustado y perdonen por el retraso, solo que tuve algunos inconvenientes y no pude transcribir en un día el cap._

_Bueno dejando eso de lado contestaré los Review_

_**Darkissei:** gracias por tu observación y ya se modificó para próximos lectores, si tienes algunas observaciones más me las puedes decir...eso si, quisiera que me los dijeras punto por punto y con ejemplo._

_Por cierto, quisiera que le hicieras una observación a mi otro fic, multiR se llama, esperaré tu evaluación_

_**checo192811:** sip, y tuvo una aceptación en la plataforma...aunque igual lleva un tiempo de desactualización..._

_Con respecto al harem...están entre 12 o 13 chicas, solo que no mencionaré quienes son...tendrá que verlo en el propio fic..._

_Con todo esto me despido, pero antes agradezco que le hayan dado una oportunidad a este fic_

_Gracias de todo corazón_

_Nos vemos en el siguiente cap._

_Hasta la próxima Ficmaniacos_


	5. desgracia

**_Capítulo 5: Desgracia_**

Han pasado varios días después de la salida de issei con hikari y Kalawarner a la feria. El mandaba mensajes y llamadas pero no los contestaba, la preocupación del castaño crecía y temia que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido a la peliazul.

Resignado, continuo su rutina diaria, aún cuando la pequeña hikari le preguntaba constantemente por la peliazul, el simplemente respondía que ella estaba ocupada con su trabajo.

Además...las pesadillas de la pequeña hikari habían incrementado en ese lapso de tiempo, incluso en varias ocasiones la pequeña en su llanto le decía a su padre que nunca se acercara al parque. El castaño se quedaba en las mañanas tratando de calmar a su hija y siempre prometiendole que no la dejaría sola y no se acercaría al parque si no fuera con ella.

Después de calmar a su hija, la preparaba y la llevaba a la primaria, de ahí, el castaño se dirigía a la academia a seguir con su trabajo donde revisaba los exámenes, reportes, exposiciones y tareas. Esto lo hacía distraerse un poco de los problemas que lo aquejaban.

**_Hora del descanso._**

-*suspiro*...que dia-dijo cansinamente el castaño mientras revisaba unos examenes

-¿Que le sucede Issei-sensei?-pregunto algo preocupada la peliplata al ver a castaño un poco exhausto.

-na-na-nada...es que...yo- el castaño trataba de explicar su situación-Rossweise-sensei ...¿pu-puedo hacerle una pregunta?- pregunto el castaño teniendo toda la atención de la pleiplata

-si, dígame qué lo aqueja-respondio con una sonrisa

-bueno...alguna vez...¿Ha salido con alguien?-pregunto el castaño a la peliplata

-...eh?-Rossweise había quedado en blanco con la pregunta

-¿Q-que si alguna vez usted salió con alguien y ha../¡¡!U-U-U-U-UNA CITAAAA!!!/...¿¡Rosweise-sensei!?-el castaño se tuvo que tapar los oídos por el grito dado por la peliplata-¡Tranquila Rossweise-sensei!-el castaño preocupado trato de calmar a la profesora.

-y-y-y-y-y-yo...n-n-n-n-n-no.../nunca ha tenido una cita/WAAAAAAAA-taratamudeaba con un sonrojo la peliplata hasta que una pelinegra hablo por detrás de ella sacándole un susto-¡¡D-D-D-D-Directora Sitri!!

-esta pobre chica, en toda su vida, nunca ha tenido una tan sola cita-como si fuera un drama explico la pelinegra la situación de la peliplata que se tapaba su rostro por la vergüenza -oh, que lamentable destino para una dama

-¡¡ESO FUE CRUEL DIRECTORAAAAAAAA!! BUAAAAAA-A-A-la peliplata le gritó a la pelinegra de coletas mientras esta salía corriendo comicamente con un mar de lágrimas dejando al castaño atónito por la escena

-ay pero que dramática-dijo algo molestia la pelinegra, volteó su mirada al castaño que aún no había hablado- aproposito Issei-kun quiero hacerte una pregunta-Serafall llamo la atención del castaño despavilando este.

-c-con gusto, pero c-creo que no sería correcto que me llame así cuando estamos en horas laborales Directora sitri-contesto el castaño dándole una pequeña reprimienda a la pelinegra de coletas

-ash, que aburrido eres-dijo con hastio serafall-bueno al caso, ¿Planeaba invitar a una cita a Rossweise-sensei?-con tono juguetón, pregunto la pelinegra

-sinceramente no, solo quería la opinión de ella de un...asunto en particular-dijo el castaño haciendo una pausa en lo que le diría a la pelinegra-y como ella es alguien popular entre los profesores [y el alumnado]y pensé que me daría algún consejo para cierta situación-explico algo inquieto mientras lo del alumnado lo pensó

-ya veo...y dime Issei-kun...¿Que es lo que te inquieta de esa situacio?-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra por la actitud castaño

-eh...bueno...yo...yo-el castaño estaba nervioso que le costaba articula oración alguna

-los temas personales se deben dejar de lado cuando se está en el trabajo-hablo una pelinegra de lentes acercándose a ambos docentes- no lo cree usted, Directora-dijo duramente seria la pelinegra de lentes a Serafall

-Sona-chaaaaaaaaaan-Serafall trato de abrazar a su pequeña hermana, a lo que está la esquivo dejándola caer y agarró del cuello del traje a la directora para llevársela del lugar-es-espera Sona-chan...aún no ayudo a Issei-kun

-lo harás hasta que termines tu trabajo en la direccion-dijo seriamente la pelinegra de lentes

-¡No quiero!¡Aún falta para.../DING DONG DANG DONG...DANG DONG DING DONG/-Serafall fue interrumpida por la campana, indicando que el descanso había terminado

-salvado por la campana-susurro el castaño preparándose para la siguiente clase-nos vemos más tarde Directora Sitri, Sona-san

-¡Issei-kun, no me dejes!-la pelinegra paralelo haciendo rabieta mientras la pelinegea de lentes se la llevaba a rastras-ISSEIIIII

**_Cambio de escena._**

**_Con Kalawarner._**

El tiempo se iba acortando mas y más, la peliazul se tenía que encargar del castaño a como diera lugar. Ella se mantenía al acecho cada vez que podía, cuando trataba de hacer una lanza de luz con toda sus fuerzas...no tenía éxito y si lo lograba, fallaba el tiro absurdamente, una de esas veces fue cuando issei se agachó para amarrarse las agujetas de los zapatos y una pequeña lanza de luz paso por encima de el sin darse cuenta.

[Maldicion]-penso la peliazul oculta en las copas de los árboles

Una y otra vez fallaba en su misión, en una pequeña oportunidad tomo la apariencia de otro sujeto y trato de empujarlo a la calle...pero tropezó en el intento enviando al castaño a los botes de basura, fallando de nuevo.

Cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo, tenía que matarlo por la misión...pero en su interior algo se lo impedía, como si toda su habilidad en asesinato...se hubiera esfumado, ella veía a los seres humanos como los más inferiores del mundo, pero por alguna razón el castaño era diferente para ella...lo veía como algo más especial y eso carcomía su ser.

En el recinto, la peliazul estaba ideando otro plan para asesinar al castaño...pero el tiempo...se acabó

-¿¡Porque sigues perdiendo el tiempo Kalawarner!?-con molestia pregunto el pelinegro caído

-¡Y eso a ti que te importa Donnasher!-respondio de la misma forma la peliazul al caido-ademas, ¿Que haces aquí?...acaso Kokabiel se aburrió por la forma en que le lames las pelotas o está enojado por qué ya no lo satisfaces eh-dijo sarcásticamente haciendo molestar a Donnasher

-puedes decir todo lo que quieras-dijo Donnasher con tono frío y molesto-pero esta ocasión vine a cumplir con una petición directamente de el

-¿Directamente?¿A qué te refieres?-pregunto la peliazul con un mal presentimiento

-veras, Kokabiel-sama duda de tu lealtad-dijo el caído sorprendiendo a la peliazul-adema no es el único que lo hace...verdad chicas-de las sombras salían dos figuras conocidas por la peliazul

-¿Mittelt?¿Raynare?¿Porque?-pregunto sorprendida Kalawarner viendo a las dos chicas, a la pelinegra con una sonrisa sombria y a la pequeña rubia con un rostro triste

-ay Kala-chan y pensar que tú lealtad sería un problema, lo hubiéramos solucionado mucho antes-dijo cínicamente la pelinegra mientras la pequeña rubia no decía nada

-¡Mittelt!¡Raynare!¡no le crean a ese imbecil!-exclamo la peliazul tratando de explicarle a sus dos amigas-¡El solo las quiere engañar y ponerlas en mi contra!...¡Además se ustedes no son../¡¡CIERRA LA MALDITA BOCA!!-la peliazul fue abruptamente interrumpida por la pelinegra

-¡Estoy harta de tus estúpidos consejos y órdenes!-exclamo con furia Raynare mientras la peliazul estaba acongojada-te lo he dicho una y otra vez...¡¡No eres mi maldita madre!!

-lo-lo se...pero eso no impide que no te quiera ayudar como una Raynare...-dijo la peliazul con su voz ahogada por las duras palabras de la pelinegra.

-¡Basta de esta cursi charla!¡Terminemos con ella o Kokabiel-sama pensará que también somos traidores!-ordeno Donnasher creando una lanza mientras la pelinegra lo secundaba y la rubia a duras penas lo hacía

La peliazul no dudo en crear una lanza para defenderse con todo su poder a tope, como si hubiera estado sellado.

El primero en atacar fue Donnasher, siendo bloqueado de inmediato, ambos caídos chocaban sus lanzas en una danza mortal. La peliazul tuvo que crear otra lanza y bloquear el ataque de la pelinegra, Kalawarner perdía poco a poco terreno por los ataques combinados de Raynare y Donnasher, en cierto momento tuvo que esquivar unas esferas de energía sacra, cortesía de la rubia, en un rápido movimiento lanzo una esfera hacia las vigas de la iglesia, haciendo deplomar algunas vigas para tener una oportunidad de escapar.

Desde una ventana del recinto había salido volando Kalawarner tratando de escapar, pero fue interrumpida por una estocada por parte del caído, esquivandola por poco y aterrizando en el suelo.

Las otras dos chicas acorralaron a la peliazul y empezaron una batalla con ella. Donnasher se mantenia un poco lejos dándole apoyo a las dos chicas lanzando pequeñas balas de energia. En un cruce de lanzas, la peliazul hizo estallar su poder dormido.

-[¿c-como?...cuando iba a asesinarlo a el, no pude ni crear una lanza decente]-penso la peliazul mientras contrarestaba la lanzas de la rubia y la pelinegra y mantenía a raya al caido-[es como si...todo mi poder hubiera sido sellado por algo...¿Habrá Sido influencia de el?...o quizás...]-esquivo una lanza de la pelinegra...pero bajo su defensa y recibió un corte en su espalda por parte Donnasher, cayendo de rodillas

Raynare viendo su oportunidad, lanzo una patada al rostro de Kalawarner arrojandola al piso, para después la pelinegra enterrarle una lanza media en el hombro y dos en las peirnas a la peliazul imposibilitandola a moverse, de tanto a tanto Raynare movía las lanzas haciéndo que la peliazul sangrara y gritara más de dolor mientras mantenía una sonrisa desquiciada.

-oh, ¿acaso dolió Kala-chan?-se burló la pelinegra mientras enterraba más la lanza-no te preocupes Kala-chan, pronto terminara todo jajajajaja-dijo cínicamente sacando la lanza de Tajo y poniéndole un pie en la herida a la peliazul- ¡Mittelt, tu turno!¡Atraviesala!

La rubia dudaba de hacerle daño a su mejor amiga, casi madre. Ella sabía que ahora la habían declarado una traidora, pero no quería lastimarla, culpaba al castaño de todo, el y solo el tenía la culpa de lo que le hacían.

-¡Raynare, esto no está bien! ¡a quien deberíamos de matar es a él, al humano!-exclamo la rubia tratando de detener a sus compañeros-¡El debe morir, no ella!-siguio la pequeña, pero sus ruegos caían en oídos sordos.

La rubia sabía que Donnasher siempre le tuvo odio a Kalawarner y Raynare solo se dejaba influenciar por este, ya que ella quería libertad de movimiento, nadie que le dijera que hacer, cosa que la peliazul se lo impedía.

-no lo repetiré dos veces Mittelt...¡HAZLO!-ordeno la pelinegra mientras el pelinegro mantenía una sonrisa de gusto viendo a la peliazul sufrir.

-lo-lo...siento...Kala-chan-con lágrimas, la rubia se acerco a la peliazul mientras hacia una lanza, la levanto lista para dar la estocada...pero un ataque que pasó a centímetros del pelinegro los alertó.

-¡Maldicion, no descubrieron!¡Huyan de prisa!-ordeno Donnasher alzando vuelo acompañado de raynare, solo la rubia se quedó parada

-¿¡Pero, y ella!?-pregunto con miedo

-¡Déjala!¡Es un ángel caído herido en territorio demoniaco!¿¡Que esperas que pase!?-el pelinegro estaba perdiendo la paciencia de la actitud blanda de la rubia-¡Además ellos no vienen solos, así que apresurate o te dejamos!

La rubia alzó vuelo con arrepentimiento al haber dejado a la peliazul con el enemigo, vio por última vez el cuerpo tendido de su amiga mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Por su parte, la peliazul a como pudo se las arreglo para hacer un círculo de teletransportación llegando a un lugar apartado de la ciudad. Se paró y trato de avanzar, pero las heridas y la constante perdida de sangre la hizo marearse y desplomarse perdiendo poco a poco sus sentidos, antes de cerrar sus ojos y llevarla a la inconsciencia vio una figura parada enfrente de ella.

-i...Issei...-fue lo último que dijo al cerrar sus ojos...

**_con los caidos._**

Luego de la huida, los caidos estaban en otro de sus refugios planeando el asesinato del castaño, debían acabar con el antes de que la otra misión empezará, pero tenían que ser diligentes y cuidadosos, ya que los demonios los tienen en la mira.

-¿Que te da tanta gracia Raynare?¿Acaso estás feliz de haberla matado?...porque yo si-dijo con arrogancia el caído

-en parte Donnasher, pero me da más felicidad que todo salga a pedir de boca-las palabras de la pelinegra picaron la curiosidad del caído.

-¿A pedir de boca?¿Puedes explicarte?-pregunto curioso, la pelinegra de uno de sus pechos saca un pequeño celular...celular que pertenecía a la peliazul-jeje, tienes talento niña.

**_Algunos días después._**

El castaño seguia aún preocupado por no tener alguna noticia de la peliazul, ya que le empezó a agradar demasiado. El hecho que no le respondiera alguna llamada lo llenaba de dudas, llegando a pensar que ella lo uso como una pequeña aventura nada más, cosa que lo hacía reprenderse así mismo por pensar esas cosas de ella.

Un sonido había sacado de sus pensamientos al castaño, en su celular había una llamada entrante, agarró el dispositivo y vio el número, una pequeña sonrisa se le había formado en el rostro y contesto sin titubear.

-¿ohayou?¿Kala-san?-hablo el castaño esperando que le respondiera ella y le sacará de dudas

-ettoo...¿eres Hyodou issei?-contesto una voz gentil por el parlante, el castaño respondió con si ante la pregunta-¿Conoces a kalawarner-san?

-si...¿Quien eres?...¿Ella está bien?-pregunto preocupado el castaño

-ettoo...me llamo Amano Yuuma...soy amiga de kala-chan-respondio ante la pregunta- y quería hablar con usted sobre eso, es algo urgente, pero tiene que ser en privado-hablo con algo de desesperación la chica

-deacuerdo...en dónde podemos vernos-pregunto Issei

-que le parece en el parque, cerca de la plaza-contesto la chica

-ok, iré enseguida-confirmo Issei cortando la llamada.

A su mente vino lo que su hija le decía sobre el parque, pero se convenció a si mismo que solo eran coincidencias. Llegó a su casa y encontró a su madre jugando con su hija, el muy cabeza hueca había olvidado que ella llegaría de visita, le explicó a ella que tenía que ir a ver a alguien al parque aguantando un poco la mirada que le lanzaba de burla su madre y que si podía cuidar a Hikari, la madre del castaño acepto...pero hikari en ese momento empezó a aferrarse a su padre, llorando y diciéndole que no se fuera, el castaño prometió volver temprano.

-¡¡Por favor Otoo-san!!¡¡No vayas!!-lloraba y gritaba la pequeña en los brazos de su abuela que trataba de calmarla-¡Abuela, dile que no vaya!¡Por favor!-la pequeña suplico a su abuela para que detuviera a su padre, la abuela de la pequeña le dijo que su padre regresaría pronto y que no se preocupara...

**_En el parque._**

La noche había caído y el castaño se encontraba esperando en la fuente del parque, observo a una pelinegra acercarse a el, vio que llevaba el uniforme de una institución cercana a la academia

De alguna manera sintió un escalofrio por su espalda, pensó que si alguien de la institución lo viera con esta chica a solas pensarían mal de el...aunque el hecho de que el parque estaba vacio le daba un poco de temor, por su mente paso que esto podría ser una trampa por parte de una organización del bajo mundo y que la peliazul trabajaba para ellos entregándolo como si fuera mercancía para órganos en el mercado negro.

-¿Eres tú Amano Yuuma?-pregunto el castaño, a lo que la pelinegra asintió con la cabeza- yo soy Hyodou Issei, mucho gusto

-mucho gusto Hyodou Issei, me alegra conocerlo al fin-dijo con una sonrisa la pelinegra

-mucho gusto, ahora dígame Amano-san, ¿Que ha sucedido?¿Dónde esta Kala-san?¿Ella se encuentra bien?-pregunto issei con preocupación a la pelinegra, está solo puso un dedo bajo su menton en modo pensativo

-veamos, como se lo explico...¡Ya se!¡Ella está muerta!-contesto alegremente Yuuma regalandole una sonrisa al castaño

-...que?-dijo el castaño descencajado ante la respuesta de la pelinegra-¿que fue lo que dijo?

-que la idiota de Kala-chan está muerta...así como tú estarás en unos momentos jijiji-rio con una sonrisa psicópata

-¡Déjese de bromas!¡Esto nada tiene de divertido!-exclamo molesto Issei por como se comportaba la chica, saco su celular del bolsillo de su saco y marco-llamaré a las autoridades y...-en el momento que iba a llamar, había quedado sin aliento, ya que plumas negras caían del cielo cerca de el.

En ese momento recordó lo que soño su hija sobre las plumas y el parque, poniéndolo nervioso, su vista se poso en la chica pelinegra dejándolo sin habla.

La chica tenía unas enormes alas de color azabache abiertas de par en par mostrando todo su esplendor, el rostro de la chica mostraba una sonrisa aún más desquiciada con una dentadura casi filosa.

-sorprendido jejeje...apreciarlo, ya que esto será lo último que veras-dijo con cinismo la pelinegra, el castaño no había quedado en shock imposibilitandolo en moverse-pero puedes hacer algo por mi antes...puedes morir por mi-en ese instante se escuchó un silbido y después el sonido de carne siendo atravesada.

El castaño sintió algo entrar en su cuerpo, bajo su mirada, encontrando una especie de lanza blanca. Está había atravesado al castaño por la parte baja de su abdomen, la sangre salia sin restricción del cuerpo del castaño, debilitandolo y haciéndolo caer de rodillas

-JAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJA NO PUEDO CREER QUE FUERA TAN FACIL JAJAJA-rio con demencia la pelinegros- y pensar que esa perra estúpida no te pudo matar en todo este tiempo...en verdad era una inútil e incopetente jajajajaja-"yuuma" se burlaba de la situación del castaño, casi exitandola y se burlaba del fracaso de la peliazul.

-[¿Que sucede?...¿Que está pasando?]- eran las preguntas que se formaba el castaño mientras empezaba a enfriarse, aún con lo poco de conciencia, podía escuchar las burlas de la pelinegros-[¿Ella?...¿Quien es ella?...¿Matarme?...¿Porque?]

-haaaa...sabes, el hecho de haber superado a esa zorra traidora de jala me hacer sentir...¡Maravillosa e increíble!-dijo con éxtasis la pelinegra-aunque...me pregunto...¿Porque tardo tanto en matarte?-se quedo pensativa en su lugar-bueno, que importa eso, los humanos siempre seran después de todos unos simples insectos

-e-espera...un...se-segundo-con sus últimas fuerzas, el castaño llamo la atención de la pelinegra-k-kala-san...ella...

-ash, que molestia...aunque me gustan cuando tardan más en morir...ver su sufrimiento es muy encantadoramente exitante, pero...-dijo la pelinegra mientras la lanza desaparecia del abdomen del castaño, haciéndolo sangrar más y desplomandolo completamente al suelo-no tengo tiempo que perder...chaito...jajajajaja-rio alzando vuelo en el cielo nocturno

-[ella..ella dijo que...que kala-san...no...debe ser mentira]-lagrimas caían y se mezclaban con el color carmesi que se expandía por el suelo-a-a-alguie...q-q-quien sea...[mi voz...ya no...todo...se oscurece...por favor...alguien]-el castaño trato de llamar la atención ...pero su voz salía en un hilo-[Aika...perdona a tu estúpido esposo...Hikari...perdona a tu idiota padre...perdónenme ambas ...no pude cumplir mi promesa...] Perdonenme...-penso con arrepentimiento, le falló a su esposa y le falló a su hija...mientras con su último aliento, pedia...perdón

Mientras la sangre se desparramaba sobre el concreto y césped, un círculo mágico se hizo presente, de el salió una persona con figura femennina...más en especifico, una chica.

-este es...¡Sensei!-exclamo la chica mientras se acercaba al cuerpo y de sus ropas sacaba algún objeto-no sé preocupe sensei...aún no debe morir...-susurro la chica

Un leve resplandor carmesí ilumino a la chica y al castaño mientras un círculo mágico aparecía debajo de este

_¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?...solo el tiempo lo dira_

**_Continuara..._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado._**

**_Si tienen dudas o alguna pregunta que les surgió, pueden hacerla dejando su Review._**

**_Agradezco el apoyo dado por R-evolucion y amigo, un cambio siempre puede ser bueno_**

**_Me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo_**

**_Hasta la próxima ficmaniacos_**


End file.
